


i'm so tired (my mind is set on you)

by cursive



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cuddling, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/pseuds/cursive
Summary: Daniel is exhausted. Minhyun offers him a place to rest for a moment.





	i'm so tired (my mind is set on you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 녤년 prompt i got on cc. second chapter of good times is coming, i promise!! i'm just trying to push my way out of the beginnings of a writer's block, first.
> 
> pointless, shameless fluff ahead, you have been warned. based on [that one hug](https://twitter.com/WannaOne_twt/status/916693205625663488) that happened a few days ago in a group pic.

 Daniel stumbles into his arms as soon as they reenter the waiting room, sweaty and exhausted, but satisfied nonetheless.

Minhyun catches him by the shoulders easily, not thinking much of it at first until Daniel's weight upon him alone almost brings the two of them to the floor; he steadies his legs and makes an effort to keep both upright, yet Daniel doesn't budge from his spot.

"Is there anything wrong, Daniel?", he decides to ask, instead, feeling the younger's arms snake around his waist, putting even more weight on him. Daniel sighs instead of answering immediately, hiding his face on the crook of Minhyun's neck like he belongs in there.

"Daniel?", Minhyun tries again, gently reaching out to Daniel's chin to lift it off his shoulder. The younger groans, but doesn't show any resistance when he feels Minhyun's hand on his face, staring back at him with droopy eyes.

"'M tired, hyung", he decides to whine as a form of explanation, burying his face back on Minhyun's neck and finding comfort in the brief darkness that takes over his eyes. Minhyun sighs fondly against him, but no longer tries to push him away.

Fingers card through Daniel's hair, taming his stiff locks back into place. Everyone else shuffles around them, water bottles in hand and breathless laughter echoing in the room. Jinyoung puts a hand to Minhyun's shoulder, quietly asks him something Daniel doesn't quite catch, to which Minhyun simply responds with a shake of his head. His arms remain firm around Daniel shoulders.

"You did well today", Minhyun whispers after Jinyoung walks away, chuckling lightly when he feels Daniel's lips form a smile against his shoulder. "You've been working hard. It's okay to feel tired." He takes one step back, hoping Daniel will accompany him and nudging at his calf with the tip of his foot when he doesn't. "Come with me", he tries coaxing him.

Daniel whines again, but slowly follows Minhyun until the elder's back hits the wall, prompting him to settle more comfortably against his body. They had done this before, on busier and more exhausting times for the both of them (especially for Daniel, really, who never seemed to have one single free day among his never-ending schedules); Minhyun would open his arms and allow Daniel to fall into them for as long as he needed (or for as long as they had).

Sometimes, Daniel would cry.

(tears of exhaustion, sometimes of physical pain from overexerting himself, but never of sadness; _it makes me feel alive, hyung_ , he would whisper to Minhyun between hiccups, _working like this._ yet, Minhyun couldn’t help but worry he would end up overworking himself into a breakdown or _worse_ )

Most of the time, however, was spent on lazy conversations about each other’s days that would end once Daniel fell asleep half on top of his hyung, if they decided to lie down on the couch. They never did it on each other’s beds, the space too narrow and uncomfortable for their large bodies to fit. No one really minded their living room cuddling; if anything, most of the younger ones were eager to join in and bask in the comfort offered by Minhyun and, on occasion, Daniel, when he would stay awake long enough for that.

“Group picture, guys”, Jaehwan calls their attention once all the members start huddling around Jisung, who has the camera and the selfie stick ready, as prompted by the staff.

Minhyun tries to get off the wall, but Daniel’s weight on him becomes heavier; another whine leaves the younger’s lips, tickling at Minhyun’s collarbones. He huffs, trying to ignore the sensation, and gently shakes Daniel’s shoulders. “You heard him, Daniel. Picture time.”

“Later,” Daniel replies and shakes his head, nosing at the junction of Minhyun’s neck as if trying to bury himself in it; Minhyun conceals his shudder with laughter.

“Now, Daniel. We can do this later—”

“My legs”, the younger retorts, _finally_ moving his head to face the rest of the group. “I think they stopped working. You’re gonna have to carry me back to the hotel. Bridal style.”

The elder chuckles at that, looking over at Jisung when he hears the leader tell them to _hurry up!_ “I don’t think I can carry you on my own.”

“Emperor Hwang hyung can do _anything_ ”, Daniel replies petulantly, closing his eyes—and not quite opening them again for a while. Minhyun watches him briefly before poking at his shoulders.

Daniel responds with a groan, but doesn’t open his eyes.

Tired of waiting, Jisung turns to them, looking stern; his expression immediately softens once he realizes Daniel had _fallen asleep_ on Minhyun’s arms.

“Fine”, he concedes, letting out a deep sigh. “I think we can move over here—“, he gestures towards Minhyun and Daniel, “and take the picture like this.”

Minhyun gently props Daniel’s head higher up his shoulder; pretending he’s not fast asleep and half crushing him against the wall is difficult, at first, but, after a few attempts at taking the picture, they succeed to take one where Daniel only looks slightly drowsy.

He gently wakes up the younger some ten minutes later, feeling tired and cramped from his awkward position in the wall, reveling in how Daniel’s arms tighten around him the moment he stirs from his short nap.

“That was”, Daniel declares once he _finally_ gets off of Minhyun, stretching his arms up in the air like he had just woken up from a decent night of sleep, “the best nap I’ve ever had. You’re the best, hyung.”

Minhyun snorts. “Don’t be silly.”

Daniel shakes his head and laughs along, moving closer to the elder again to wrap his arms around his shoulders; Minhyun pushes him slightly, not keen on having that little _incident_ happen again. “I’m not! You’re the best pillow, I mean it.” He leans closer, smiling at Minhyun like an excited albeit sleepy puppy, and Minhyun concedes and lets him close the distance between them. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

“At the hotel?”, Minhyun asks, surprised, and suddenly feeling a little silly. “Are you sure?”, he adds before Daniel can respond to his silly question.

“ _Please_ ”, Daniel pouts, trying his best to look cute and convincing; it never takes much for Minhyun to give in, he knows. “You’re my favorite pillow.”

Minhyun tries to glare at him but fails, softened by the younger’s pleading and his sneaky fingers playing with his hair, an old habit of Daniel that had yet to die. “Is that all I am to you, Kang Daniel? A pillow?”

The younger shakes his head vigorously, his face contorting into laughter even as he tries to pout. “Not at all. You’re my favorite hyung, too.” He looks around, then adds in a conspiratory tone, “don’t let Jisung hyung know.”

They smile at each other; Seongwoo passes by them and makes gagging noises, calling them _so greasy_ before he walks away. Minhyun chooses to ignore him, but Daniel, being who he is, can’t help but laugh. “I won’t”, he promises once the younger calms down.

Daniel beams at him, pulling him closer in their hug. He pulls away with a whispered _love you, hyung_ that has Minhyun’s heart fluttering for ( _possibly_ , he thinks) all the wrong reasons, a feeling the elder promptly crushes before he can dwell on it for too long. He would have time to figure out what exactly that meant later; making sure Daniel would have proper rest after that night is his top priority, right now.

xxx

(the kiss they share as they lay side by side on the hotel’s large bed, large enough for the both of them to maintain a safe distance, yet they huddle together in the middle like they are sharing a tiny bunkbed, leaves little room for other interpretations.

Daniel repeating his whispered _I love you, hyung_ before he drifts to sleep is enough to settle the doubt and make Minhyun pull him even closer to himself, the steady heartbeat of the younger slowly lulling him into slumber, as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> yadda yadda yadda [find me here](https://twitter.com/worldwidehndsm_)


End file.
